


Ramen of Shame

by Chogiwa_missy



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiwa_missy/pseuds/Chogiwa_missy
Summary: Rivalry between the two renowned Chef Chanyeol and Chef Baekhyun has always been the talk of the town.But what happens when the rivals unexpectedly find each other buying cheap ramen at midnight?





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from [my aff account](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1376169/ramen-of-shame)

Byun Baekhyun's life would be the perfect dream life of any professional chef

WOULD BE if not for a certain guy.

''That fucker,''Baekhyun groans

''Baekhyun,cut those carrots some slack.They didn't do anything,''Minseok says entering the kitchen.

''haha you are so funny,''Baekhyun deadpans

''Whoa why the sore mood again?''

''ahh,come on,babe,''Jongdae says,''you know just who is the person that can piss off our Baek to such extent,''

''ooo,Chanyeol,''Minseok grins dumbly

''Yes,Chanyeol just gave me a news to tell Baekhyun that,i quote,''I'll beat Baekhyun's chef ass in next month's best chef competition,''

''Don't say his name in front of me,''Baekhyun hisses.

Jongdae and Minseok stop,an angry Baekhyun was a scary Baekhyun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it all started a year ago.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both got degrees from the best culinary school in seoul.They were casual acquaintances in college.After passing,they Both got recruited as main chefs in renowned restaurants.Baekhyun also got invitation from the restaurant Chanyeol works in,but Baekhyun obviously chose his friend Jongdae's small but famous restaurant to work in.

That's when the rivalry between them began.the two restaurants have been rivals for a long time.

But that's not the point.Point is Park Chanyeol is a cocky bastard who keeps picking on Baekhyun.

A sadist monster,that's what that fucker is.

And Baekhyun _will_ one day kill Park Chanyeol.

He sees it happening often.It's one of his future goals.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun closes the restaurant's main door.Today was his turn to close up.He looks around the small,cozy restaurant.A small dream built by his friend Jongdae now is very famous in Korea.And a simple Guy is now the most famous chef in Seoul.But there was only one problem.

''So,the great do Baekhyun is closing today,huh?''

THAT.

the restaurant was opposite to the one that park works in.

Baekhyun turns to face the guy,''the fuck you want?''

Chanyeol raises a brow,''Guess your friend didn't give you my message?That guy umm what his name was again? Monday or something?''

''His name is Jongdae and yes i got your heartfelt message,''Baekhyun says in a cold tone

''Ahh sure you did.But that smooth velvety voice will turn into a hoarse voice from all the crying you will do at next month's Chef Competition,Byun''

''Listen,kid,don't bug me and i'll see you try beating me in that competition.good luck,''Baekhyun says as he stomps off

''such a cute face but equally feisty,''Chanyeol chuckles as something catches his eyes.

wait,was those the keys?

Chanyeol bends down and picks up the keys with ''restaurant' written on it.

''Hmm,looks like fate arranged another meeting for us,''

~~~~~~~~~~~

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

Baekhyun can't find the keys in his pockets.He was supposed to open the restaurant today and he lost the keys!

Baekhyun groans.Jongdae will kill him.

''So grumpy so early?''

''The fuck you want again,Park,''Baekhyun says disinterestedly

''Nothing just came to chat''

''i don't have time for your shit,park,i'm busy''

''Busy as in i-lost-the-keys-and-Monday-will-kill-me?''

''His name is Jongdae and,''Baekhyun stops,''Wait,how do you know i lost the keys?''

''Because i found them lying here on the road. you dropped them while leaving yesterday,''

''Okay,thanks,give them back,''Baekhyun reaches for the keys

''No,''Chanyeol lifts the keys up,''wanna earn you a good,loud whine session from Monday,''

''His NAME IS JONGDAE FOR FUCK'S SAKE,''

''What about my name?''Jongdae says from behind and Baekhyun freezes.

''Oh,hi,Mon-i meanJongdae,''Chanyeol grins

''Hi,Chanyeol,''Jongdae turns to Baekhyun,''what is he doing here?''

''mjgfn,''Baekhyun says some audible stuff in a low tone

''Our precious Baekhyun had lost the keys and the kind me has come to return them and save the day,''Chanyeol says in a dramatic voice

''Ahh,thanks Chanyeol,''Jongdae takes the keys from his hands and turns to Baekhyun,''Baek,We need to talk.''

Chanyeol winks while mouthing a low ''good luck with all the whines''

this dumbass.ugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun messages his temple while lying on his couch.Today was a very hard day.

Mostly because Jongdae kept whining the whole time about how he needs to be more careful with the keys (while Jongdae's boyfriend Minseok kept laughing in the background).

He checks the time.

11:30 pm.

''hmm,it's time,''a sinister grin forms in Baekhyun's face.

He quickly gets ready wearing his oversized hoodie and a pair of sunglasses,a mask covering most of his face.

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror.

''Perfect.No one will recognize me in this outfit.''

Baekhyun maniacally laughs again before leaving his apartment.

~~~~~

Baekhyun slowly walks in the cold ,dark,winter night,heading to do his routine _work_

But as he is a bit tired today,So,he stops to a close one to his house.

Baekhyun grins.

''Boo Boo Street Ramen''

Baekhyun's darkest secret.

you see,as much of a famous and good chef he is,Baekhyun's still a sucker for street ramen.and also he is a lazy,_very_ lazy guy.So,he would rather walk and get cheap street Ramen than actually cook healthy food for himself at night.  
and also he hides himself well,so that no one will recognize,he is THE Byun Baekhyun.

He has been eating street Ramens in this disguise for almost a year.At First,the ramen sellers would get freaked out seeing his outfit,now, they all know him.

''Here you go,Sir,''

Baekhyun takes the warm bowl in his hands.

Meanwhile,Another customer comes and stands beside him.

Baekhyun stares.

wait,this guy was also very weird.

The very tall guy was wearing a long overcoat and his face hidden in a similar fashion.

The guy was maybe a regular customer because the lady behind the counter hands him his ramen without any words.

_hmm,whatever_,Baekhyun thinks as he slowly removes his mask and starts eating.

''OH MY GOD BYUN?''

_fuck!park?_

Baekhyun jolts and looks up.

The weird tall stranger removes his mask too and there he was,Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun quickly pulls Chanyeol by the hand and enters the park next to the shop.

''Shhsh,park.Don't say my name everywhere like that,''Baekhyun hisses

''Oh my god,the Great chef Byun Baekhyun eating cheap street ramen for dinner?''

''i could say the same about you,''Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol.

''Damn you got me,''Chanyeol says while sitting on one of the swings

''Yes,and now if you'll excuse me,i have dinner to finish,''Baekhyun says trying to go back to the shop.

''Yaah,Byun,''

''What?''

''Eat here with me.I like to sit on the swings while eating,but i'm afraid of,''

Chanyeol stops.

''Of what,park?''

''umm ghosts?''

''pfft hahahahaaha,''Baekhyun bursts out in laughter,''But NO! i wish the ghosts come and snatch your ass.''

Baekhyun says before turning and leaving.

Chanyeol sits there,

Great,now he was afraid and his ramen was getting cold.

And he has heard somewhere that ghosts like cold ramen very much.

_fuck this is not how i wanted to di-_

Something sits on The swing beside him.

Chanyeol freezes before a familiar voice speaks up,''Relax,Park.It's just me.''

''Byun? thank god you've come.i was so afraid.i heard ghosts like cold ramen and my ramen was getting cold fast.''Chanyeol blabbers in joy.Joy that he won't die in the hands of some cold-ramen-loving-ghost.

''What?ghosts like cold ramen?''

''Yes''

''Who told you that?''

''umm i had a teacher in primary schoo- wait are you laughing?''

''oh my god hahahaa this is so funny.Who thought this tall,big guy would be afraid of ghosts,that too cold ramen gho- oh my god,''Baekhyun chokes

''Damn you'll die and your soul will attract all the ghosts!''Chanyeol screams while rubbing Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun starts laughing again.

His throaty laugh echoes in the empty,dark place.

''shsh,stop laughing,Baekhyun.You will wake all the ghosts up!''

Baekhyun stops laughing.

''Did you just call me by my first name?''

''umm y-yes maybe?''

''What is a yes maybe?don't worry it's okay.i'm just surprised because i realised wenever called each other by our first names,_Chanyeol_''__

''ahh yes,now that you mention it,''says Chanyeol 

''but in one sense it's better to call you Chanyeol here,''Baekhyun grins,''Because you are literally a park in a park here.''

This time Chanyeol bursts out in laughter.

''You're quiet funny,Baekhyun''

''i know.And our ramens got cold in the fog too,''

''uhh damn!you talk too much,Baekhyun.EAT!''

''Okay okay fine.But don't blame me when the ghosts get attracted to all this silence,''

''Literally NO ghost does that,''Chanyeol says while slurping on his ramen.

''You a ghost expert or something?''

''You could say that''

''I never thought i would have my ramen of shame with _you_''

''Like walk of shame?''

''Yeah''

''hahah nice one.Actually it's similar in sense for pro Chef's like us,''

''Yaah cocky did you just call yourself a pro chef?''

''Come on,let me brag a little,will you?''

''Nah,that's dumb,''

''ughghhhhh''

Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun laughs again.

~~~~~~~~

It's not until the shop owner interrupts their cold ramen party,the two realize that it was already 1 in the morning.

They apologize and give the bowls back.

Standing on the street,Baekhyun says bye to Chanyeol and turns to leave.

That's when Chanyeol calls him from the back

''Yah,Byun?''

''What now,Park in a park?''Baekhyun tilts his head to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

''Same time same place tomorrow?''

''Huh you wish,''Baekhyun deadpans but then,''...ummokayfine,''Baekhyun again says in a breath

''See ya,Baek,''

''Baek?''Baekhyun raises a brow

''Come on,''

''Yeah yeah,see you tomorrow,_yeol_''

Chanyeol smiles broadly before turning and starting to walk.

_nice smile,_Baekhyun thinks.

Wait what? did he just think Park's obnoxious grin is nice?

No never.Baekhyun turns and starts walking towards the street.

He would admit that over his deadbody.

Who knows,maybe some day,both of them would admit that the cold yucky ramen that night actually felt like the best ramens they've ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. (2)

Wow.

If a few months ago,someone told him _this_ was gonna happen,Baekhyun would have straight laughed to their faces and call them dumbass.

But well,There he is now.

Snuck out of his Friends' cool party

Only to Sit alone on the swings of a public park on the eve of new year,not to mention the swing is freezing his godly ass to death.

Now,now This is supposed to be the perfect nightmare situation for the party animal Baekhyun...But surprisingly,he is not bored or annoyed _at all_,in fact,all of these seems surreal to him..like this is the perfect way to spend your holiday evening.

sitting In a decorated,well lighted park,watching people hanging out and enjoying themselves in the snow..Baekhyun kinda regrets for not spending all his holiday evenings like thi-

''Someone is looking too comfy''a deep voice says and Baekhyun's heart rate goes up again

''Chanyeol,You took so long...were you making out with the lady from the ramen shop?''Baekhyun narrows his eyes,''it took you TWENTY minutes to bring two plates of ramen!''

''Ugh,shut up,Baek,Just take your ramen,''Chanyeol hands the smaller his ramen and sits on the swing beside Baekhyun,''And what if we actually did?You never know''Chanyeol winks

''Ew that's the grossest thing anyone has said to me this whole year.''Baekhyun grimaces

''i know i'm so cool,''Chanyeol smiles proudly

''Whatever,but what's with your fancy outfit?''Baekhyun asks.Chanyeol was looking really fancy <del>and fucking hot</del> in his formal attires.

''i may or may not have snuck out of my boss' new year party,''Chanyeol smiles sheepishly

Baekhyun's heart warms up again for some unknown reason (or maybe not so unknown reason)

''Didn't you have any plans for tonight?or has Monday finally realized how weird you are and ditched your ass?''Chanyeol says before slurping on his yucky ramen

Baekhyun rolls his eyes,''Listen you dumb ears,I'm like the party God...i breath party...Without Byun Baekhyun,no party is a real one...and of course i had parties tonight,but i snuck out,'' 

''Just admit that Monday dumped you,''Chanyeol snorts

''For your information,i snuck out of Mon- i mean Jongdae's special party and he will whine the fuck out of me tomorrow..,''Baekhyun whines

''HEY,i literally missed an official party and i may get fired if i get caught...all for yo- i mean,the ramen,yes this tasty ramen,''Chanyeol huffs

''Well,i'm not the one crushing on the ramen shop lady,Park in a park,''Baekhyun sasses

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out,''You are the most annoying dure i have ever met.''

"Same"Baekhyun sasses and rolls his eyes.

after that,A comfortable silence embraces them.

The park was decorated in beautiful fairy lights and Baekhyun stares at the Large decorated tree in the middle of the park...it was beautiful.

it was beautiful.

to Chanyeol too

not the fairy lights,but the small guy sitting beside him.

The pink fairy lights reflecting on Baekhyun's small puppy like face and the shiny sparkles on his droopy eyes...his fluffy cheeks flushed because of the cold and that slightly red small button nose...Chanyeol wants to reach out and caress that perfect face-

Chanyeol feels something warm blooming on his chest.is this what they call lo- wait,no,not some warm feeling,that's something _literally_ warm on his chest and Chanyeol looks down.

Maybe staring at your <del>crush</del> acquaintance while holding a bowl of extra liquidy street ramen is NOT a very great idea.Alas,they don't teach these important stuff at school.

So here,Chanyeol was,absentmindedly he tilted his bowl and now all the liquidy ramen was spilled on his designer coat

''FUCK OH GOD,''Chanyeol's loudass voice jolts Baekhyun

ANd yeah,Maybe getting lost in thoughts and suddenly jumping while holding a bowl of liquidy ramen is NOT a very great idea either.Again Alas they don't teach these important stuff at school.

So now Baekhyun was,with his own ramen spilled on his favorite overcoat.

''WHAT THE FUCK,YEOL,IT'S HOT''

''FUCK!HOT HOT''

They both face plant themselves in the thick ice of the park because boy,were the ramens hot!

Baekhyun wants to sock Chanyeol in the jaw but now there were more important matters to handle

Like his almost burnt chest,as an example

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol while lying on the ground and sighs after the hot sensation chills down,''I can't believe what just happened...what were you even doing,Yeol?,''

_i was staring at you like my life depended on it why are you so fucking cute_''umm,sorry,i got caught up in some thoughts and didn't realize i tilted the bowl,''Chanyeol smiles apologetically

''That sounds really riddiculous,i'll have you known,park...what are you?a 5 year old?''Baekhyun speaks as he gets up slowly,''Well,the both of us have lost our dinner and you also ruined our clothes...so you better take responsibilty''

''how is that my fault-ugh Fine..What do i have to do?''Chanyeol says

''Buy me ice cream,''Baekhyun says 

''But Baek it's freezing,You'll die if you have ice cre-''

''No,you have to listen to me it's your punishment Now,buy me ice cream,hoe,''Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol

''Fine Fine such a sneaky midget''Chanyeol mutters under his breath 

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  


If this was called punishment,Chanyeol would not mind getting punished every day 

he thinks while eating his ice cream

Baekhyun was standing really close to him,leaning in the railings of the lake.

The city's annual fireworks was about to start in 10 minutes and the park was an ideal place for watching it as it was never that crowdy,most people preferred their rooftops and the city hall grounds to the freezing park.

despite that some people and couples were still around them,scattered in the park,while waiting for the festival and reminiscing memories of the year that's about to end

''Damn,you eat really messily,''Chanyeol says after glancing at Baekhyun,''You have ice cream on your nose.''

''Be a good yoda and Wipe it for me,will ya,''Baekhyun says in a small voice

''What's on your mind,Byun?''Chanyeol says while wiping Baekhyun's nose with a tissue

Baekhyun chuckles,''If someone told me that i'd end the year with you,my mortal enemy,like this,i would have probably socked them.''

Chanyeol laughs too,''I know,Baek.Life really is full of surprises,''

''uh-huh,''Baekhyun says while staring at the lake's dark water.He feels Chanyeol nearing a bit more and fidgeting nervously.

Baekhyun smiles internally.This Tall dork

Baekhyun is not dumb or oblivious.He was the best student at his school for fuck's sake.He has seen the way Chanyeol looks at him or the way Chanyeol spilled the ramen while staring at him.

An idea pops up in his head.How about surprising this dumb dork and extract revenge for messing with his head the past few months?

Sounds about right.

Everyone starts counting.

_Five_

_Four _

_Three_

_Two _

Baekhyun smirks.Time to give the fidgeting dork a heart attack

_One _

The rest few seconds happen in slow motion for Chanyeol

The fireworks erupt in the sky,Baekhyun straightens up beside him,jumps on him,and pulls him down by the tie and kisses him on the lips.

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he doesn't even get the chance to kiss Baekhyun back out of shock

To say Chanyeol is shocked would be an understatement,He feels like he would fucking die 

Baekhyun slowly pulls apart and winks

''Happy New Year,you tall hoe,'' and he smiles at Chanyeol

Chanyeol jolts out of his trans and starts squeeking like a middle schooler, scaring a few couples

Baekhyun reaches on his tip toes and grabs Chanyeol's ears.

"owow owie it hurts,baek," Chanyeol shouts some more

"shut your big mouth first you are grabbing too much attention"Baekhyun says

after that,Chanyeol shuts up and the other lets lets his ear go

which was a great mistake because as soon as Chanyeol was free he grabs Baekhyun's wrists and pulls him into a hug screaming,''OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK YOU MIDGET BE MY BOYFRIEND WILL YOU?''

''uuumph cam't mmphhh breafffth-''Baekhyun says while suffocating

''OU SORRY,''Chanyeol pulls apart and Baekhyun starts coughing.

''Fuck you,Park i mean yes i will be your boyfriend but fuck you anyway,''Baekhyun says after catching his breath,''Let's be boyfriends.''

''Okay,''Chanyeol says and smiles at Baekhyun sheepishly,''Can we umm,h-hug?''

''Duh,''Baekhyun rolls his eyes and lets Chanyeol hug him again

The other people surrounding them starts clapping for them

''Yeol?''Baekhyun says in a low voice and looks slightly up at Chanyeol

''hmm?''Chanyeol looks down at him

''You stink of cheap ramen."

''We both do,So deal with it,"

''Fair enough,''Baekhyun says before burying his face in Chanyeol's chest again as the crowd surrounding them cheers for them even louder

Who knew one night's Ramen of Shame would bless the two in such wonderful ways.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~


End file.
